


Seven Minutes

by Rey_Thats_Gay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Oneshot, POV Alternating, POV Lance (Voltron), POV Pidge (Voltron), Pidge is a gremlin, Pining Lance (Voltron), Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_Thats_Gay/pseuds/Rey_Thats_Gay
Summary: Pidge never should have mentioned sleepovers to Allura.That was the only thought in Lance’s mind right now, as he tried to make himself comfortable on the awkward nest of blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags. This was all Pidge’s fault. They’d offhandedly mentioned something about having a sleepover party once with their friends, and Allura had immediately picked up on the idea, insisting that it’d be “an excellent team-building opportunity”. And that was how the five Paladins of Voltron and the two Alteans had ended up building a sort of fort in the bridge of the Castle of Lions, and playing the most heinous game known to mankind.Truth or Dare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna post any of the Klance makeouts I've written but... I caved. So here, have this entirely self-indulgent and totally-not-cliché fic! As always, kudos are appreciated, and comments always make my day!! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. ♥

Pidge never should have mentioned sleepovers to Allura.

 

That was the only thought in Lance’s mind right now, as he tried to make himself comfortable on the awkward nest of blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags. This was all Pidge’s fault. They’d offhandedly mentioned something about having a sleepover party once with their friends, and Allura had immediately picked up on the idea, insisting that it’d be “an excellent team-building opportunity”. And that was how the five Paladins of Voltron and the two Alteans had ended up building a sort of fort in the bridge of the Castle of Lions, and playing the most heinous game known to mankind.

 

Truth or Dare.

 

Lance had settled himself in sort of a corner, up against one of the paladin’s seats; he thought it was Hunk’s? He couldn’t be sure in the dark, and besides, it wasn’t like he memorized who sat where. He had a mound of pillows beneath him and a heavy blanket on top of him, and he just leaned back, watching the others as they laughed and talked. A few questions and dares had gone by already, but he had to admit, he wasn’t really paying attention. His mind had been wandering all night, as it tended to do when he was tired. And, in the process of steering himself away from self-deprecating thoughts, his mind had somehow managed to wander to  _ Keith. _

 

_ Nope, nope, not going there. _

 

He imagined a mental screeching halt, pulling his thoughts in some other direction. He didn’t really care where, but  _ oh God, anything but that. _ He didn’t want to think about Keith, stupid Keith and his stupid incredible flying talent, and his stupid awesome sword, and his stupid attractive mullet and his stupid enchanting  _ voice-- _

 

“Pidge, truth or dare?”

 

Keith’s (stupid, enchanting) voice snapped Lance out of his own mind, and his eyes flew over to where the Red Paladin was lying on his stomach, a pillow under his chin, his (stupid, attractive) mullet tied back in a  _ stupid, attractive ponytail. _ Keith was looking at Pidge, and Lance’s gaze slid over to them, and  _ oh God kill him now they were looking right back at him. _ Oh, Jesus quiznaking Christ, Pidge had totally just seen Lance staring at Keith. Oh, quiznak.

 

Pidge turned their attention back to Keith, their expression neutral. “First, I feel obligated to say that while I normally wouldn’t back down from a dare, the thought of subjecting myself to your mercy is frankly terrifying. That out of the way, truth.”

 

Keith smirked slightly. “Alright, that’s fair. So…” He paused, tilting his head to the side (adorably), making a soft humming noise as he tried to think of a question. “Hm, maybe kinda cliché, but what do you like most about Earth?”

 

Pidge scrunched up their face like they’d just sucked on a lemon. “Not being there anymore. Next.”

 

“Hey, no, that’s not an answer,” Keith teased. “Come on, there had to be something you liked.”

 

Pidge sighed and leaned back against the pillow-tower they’d built, crossing their arms as they concentrated. “...Fine. I miss when my mom would cook dinner. That was my favorite thing about Earth. Happy?” They blinked as they looked around to find everyone staring at them. “...What? What’d I say?”

 

“Pidgeyyyyy,” Lance squealed, a huge grin on his face, “that’s so  _ cute _ !”

 

Their face flushed, and they pouted adorably, which did nothing to disprove Lance’s assertion. But the smile quickly disappeared from his face when Pidge grinned deviously at him. “Well, then, Lance. Truth or dare?”

 

_ Quiznak. _ For a moment, he was tempted to pick truth. But with that  _ knowing _ expression on Pidge’s face… Oh, hell, no. They would embarrass him, he was sure of it. So he picked the slightly safer option. “Dare.”

 

Their grin turned predatory, and he instantly knew he’d made a mistake. “Seven minutes in heaven.” Lance started to protest, but Pidge cut him off by holding up a finger. “Your choice--Allura… or Keith.”

 

_ That little gremlin. _

 

Lance could hear Allura quietly asking Shiro what “seven minutes in heaven” meant, but he ignored it in favor of glaring at Pidge, who just smiled innocently back at him. He mouthed  _ I will kill you _ at them. They made a heart with their hands, and he scoffed, surreptitiously stealing a glance at Keith.

 

Keith wasn’t even looking at him, seeming unconcerned as he laid there with his eyes closed. It did funny things to Lance’s heart. It was pretty obvious that Keith thought Lance would pick Allura, no questions asked. And Lance knew if he hesitated much longer, he’d start getting weird looks. He looked desperately back at Pidge. “Truth?” he squeaked out. 

 

They shook their head, their smile impish. “Nope.”

 

“Can’t we play Never Have I Ever inst--OW!”

 

Pidge had thrown a pillow at him. “Just pick one already!”

 

All eyes were on him. He gulped, standing up from his pillow-and-blanket fort that he’d nestled himself into. “A-alright, uh… Keith.”

 

There was dead silence for a second. Hunk, Coran, and Shiro stared at him. Pidge smirked viciously. Keith opened his eyes and raised his head slightly, and Lance tensed, sure he was gonna be pissed.

 

But the only word out of Keith’s mouth was, “What?”

 

Lance held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. “Look, dude, Allura would kill me if I so much as thought about it and--admittedly that means I should be dead already but--I figured it’d be a really bad idea if--”

 

“Wait, you’re saying you didn’t think I would kill you?” Was Keith  _ smiling? _ No, it had to be just a trick of the light.

 

Lance groaned. “I didn’t have a lot of options here, dude!”

 

“Okay, okay, whatever. Let’s just get this over with.” Keith stood up and stretched his arms over his head, and Lance really didn’t want to think about how that made him feel. Oh, hell, he had it bad.

 

“There’s a maintenance closet in the hall that should be… ah, suitable,” Allura suggested. “If you turn right leaving the bridge, it’s the first door on the left.”

 

“Yeah, Lance, go spend some time in the closet with Keith,” Pidge snickered, and then yelped as Lance knocked over their pillow tower with his foot, sending them toppling down with it.

 

“Not another word out of you, gremlin,” he hissed. Then he paused, looking around sheepishly. “I, ah, don’t have my phone on me or anything…”

 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll come get you when the time’s up,” Pidge snickered. Lance tossed a pillow at them half-heartedly, only muffling their laughter. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he left the room, not turning back to see if Keith would follow.

 

He kind of half-hoped he didn’t.

 

But of course, he received no such luck. He turned back once he reached the closet and sure enough, there was Keith, looking… surprisingly not as surly as Lance had expected. He forced down the hopeful thoughts that surfaced with the observation, and opened the door, peering inside. The room was small, barely big enough for two people, and thankfully was entirely empty; Lance had kind of expected it to be full of shelves and cleaning products, but it was literally just an empty cube-shaped room. With a small sigh, he stepped inside, leaning against one of the walls. After a moment’s pause, Keith followed, pulling the door shut and plunging them into darkness.

 

Lance blinked. There were two thin strips of blue lights on the ceiling, which were probably not as bright as they were supposed to be, but they offered just enough light to see by. And he could see that Keith was watching him, though he couldn’t read his expression. Just having Keith’s eyes on him was enough to make Lance squirm, though, so he coughed, trying to clear the awkward silence. “So…”

 

“Nothing has to happen in here.” Keith’s voice was soft, and probably supposed to be reassuring. Lance wasn’t sure why the words tugged at his heart the way they did. “We can say we kissed if Pidge asks.”

 

“No, yeah, I know,” Lance managed to say, looking down.  _ Come on, you idiot, just say something. _ “Sorry for dragging you into this.”

 

Keith let out a short breath that almost sounded like a laugh. “It’s no problem.”

 

That made him glance up, and the small smile on Keith’s face practically killed him.  _ Oh, Lord, save me now. _ Screw it. This was his chance, and he refused to let it pass by. He could blame it on exhaustion later if need be. So, before he could convince himself not to, he stammered, “B-but I mean, i-if you wanted to. You know. That’d be--that wouldn’t be a bad thing.” Keith was silent, raising an eyebrow, and Lance immediately went into panic mode. “But we don’t have to, of course, if that’s not--you know, if that’s not something you--”

 

“Lance, do you ever shut up?” Keith’s voice lacked its usual bite, and was Lance dreaming, or was Keith coming closer?

 

His heart hammered in his chest. “No. Not really. It’s probably something that I should--mmm--!”

 

Keith had cut him off by pushing up against him and pressing their lips together forcefully, almost desperately. Lance was frozen in place by surprise. Was this really happening? He was pinned to the wall, Keith’s body on his, Keith’s lips--

 

Oh God,  _ Keith was kissing him. _

 

He let a small sound escape his mouth that he would absolutely deny later, and raised one hand to tangle his fingers in Keith’s hair, his other arm going around his waist, just wanting him to be closer. He felt Keith’s smile against his lips, Keith’s hand on his cheek, and they were kissing each other hungrily, as if they could never get enough. And then Keith pulled back, just barely, breathing heavily. “You know, you could’ve just asked,” he whispered breathlessly, and Lance could practically hear him smiling.

 

Lance spluttered, floundering for a response. “I--you--what?!” he stammered incredulously. “Oh, my God, don’t tell me you’ve had a crush--”

 

“I’ve had a crush on you,” Keith interrupted him with a chuckle, “since the Garrison.”

 

Lance just glared at him. “Really? Are you shitting me right now, Mullet?”

 

Keith looked confused. “What?”

 

“And all this time I’ve been thinking you would never--since the Garrison? Really?” His voice came out higher than he intended. “And what was all that when we rescued Shiro about not remembering me--”

 

“I panicked.”

 

“You  _ panicked. _ I can’t believe this.” Lance laughed, almost hysterically, as he rested his forehead against Keith’s. “Wow, I’ve been an idiot.”

 

“To be fair, that’s typical for you,” Keith teased, his voice low and playful.

 

“Oh, my God, shut up,” Lance whined. “Okay, okay, since you asked--Keith Kogane, will you please kiss me?”

 

Keith smirked and leaned in, his lips barely an inch from Lance’s ear as he whispered, “Gladly.” Lance shivered, and then they were kissing again, and he suddenly realized why the game was called ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’.

 

* * *

  
  


“Aaand… That’s time,” Pidge droned, glancing at their phone. “Do we wanna go draw straws for who has to go get those two idiots?”

 

“It was your idea, Pidge,” Shiro pointed out. “I think you should be the one to get them.”

 

“Yeah, they probably just spent the last seven minutes glaring at each other,” Hunk added with a laugh. “So it’s not like you’ll see anything not safe for your childish eyes.”

 

Pidge very blatantly rolled their  _ childish eyes _ at Hunk. “Alright, fine, I’ll go get them,” they sighed as they stood up. They weren’t quite sure about what Hunk had said, though; maybe no one else had noticed, but they’d seen the glances Lance had been sending at Keith recently. And of course, they knew about Keith’s crush on Lance. It wasn’t like the guy was very good at hiding it. Muttering to themself, Pidge left the bridge and headed towards the maintenance closet. “Okay, you two, time’s up,” they called, as they took the last couple steps. “You can come back to the bridge now--oh my God,” they squeaked as they pulled the door open.

 

Keith had Lance pressed up against the wall, his hands pushing Lance’s shirt halfway up his chest, and Lance’s hand was in Keith’s hair, which had come out of its ponytail. Pidge felt a flush creeping up their cheeks as they saw the dark blotches on Lance’s neck. “I-I… um…”

 

Without a word, Keith reached out and grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it shut with a loud bang. Pidge jumped. “O-okay, just, just come back to the bridge in a minute or so!” they squeaked, backing away from the door. “We’re all waiting on Lance for the game…”

 

“Skip him,” came Keith’s voice, followed by a sound from Lance that had Pidge’s ears burning. They would need to figure out some way to erase this from their memory. Immediately.

 

“We’re not skipping anyone! Just hurry up!” they snapped, and quickly retreated back to the bridge, their hands over their ears. Still, though, they allowed themself a small smile.  _ At least those two idiots aren’t dancing around it anymore. _ Then they grimaced.  _ Though this might be worse… _

  
Oh God, what had they done?


End file.
